Smother Me
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: "Everything was perfect. There was nothing he wanted to change about him. Every inch of his elegant body was flawless. Even the scars that were bared had a beauty about them that only his body would allow." One shot, cute fluff only!
1. Chapter 1

_Before anyone asks, no this had nothing to do with Scarlet. I did this on my own. No RP *sniffle* Oh well. Ti Amo, Scarlet~! Anywho, this is based off the song Smother Me by The Used. I kept hearing it and my mind just kept taking me to Germany and Italy. I really wasn't sure if i wanted it to be from Germany's or Italy's perspective and chose last second...more like my fingers chose for me and typed one instead of the other...who is it from you may ask? Well why the hell are you reading this for? I sure as hell am NOT going to tell you. Get your ass...sorry EYES...down the page and find out for yourself XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Smother Me<strong>

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>All the time<em>  
><em>Surely you can take some comfort<em>  
><em>Knowing that you're mine<em>  
><em>Just hold me tight, lay by my side<em>  
><em>and let me be the one who calls you<em>  
><em>Baby all the time<em>

Germany woke up with a start. Something cold had caused him to be startled out of sleep. He glanced down and saw that the blankets were scattered about the bed. On himself, his bare chest was gleaming in the dark. A shiver passed through his core as he realized that this caused his awakening. Sensing another presence, he turned his head to the right and beheld the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Next to him, eyes closed peacefully, was Italy. The blankets were father down on his side, revealing the naked Italian's body in full. He sighed and released the smile that suddenly tugged at his lips. This…this was worth being woken up for.

_I found my place in the world_  
><em>Could stare at your face for the rest of<em>  
><em>my days<em>  
><em>Now I can breathe, turn my insides out<em>  
><em>and Smother me<em>  
><em>Warm and alive I'm all over you<em>  
><em>would you smother me?<em>

Italy's face was peaceful. His eyes seemed to move slightly beneath their lids, dreaming. His flowing brown locks were all strew about his face, except for the one curl, which was sticking out in its usual seductive manner. Germany smiled at the memory when he first discovered the curl's sensual 'power'. Nothing had been more shocking…or invigorating than when the Italian had asked him to grab it again. Slowly, the blond reached out and caressed Italy's cheek with his curved, masculine finger. Even in sleep, the boy before him seemed to shudder and lean into his touch. Germany chuckled.

_Let me be the one who never leaves_  
><em>You all alone<em>  
><em>I hold my breath and lose the feeling<em>  
><em>That I'm on my own<em>  
><em>Hold me too tight stay by my side<em>  
><em>and let me be the one who calls you<em>  
><em>Baby all the time<em>

He drew his hand back and made a fist before propping his head up and continuing to stare at his love. Every detail was just perfect in the eyes of the German. The way Italy had his arms, one by his side and the other, draped across his slowly rising chest. How slowly he breathed while his mind wandered the realm of dreams. The light tan that graced his Italian skin that covered the dainty, but firm muscles encased beneath. The way his waist was slightly curved giving him a more feminine look. Italy's hands; slender and strong. The hands of an artist. Of a musician.

_I found my place in the world_  
><em>Could stare at your face for the rest of<em>  
><em>my days<em>  
><em>Now I can breathe, turn my insides out<em>  
><em>and Smother me<em>  
><em>Warm and alive I'm all over you<em>  
><em>would you smother me?<em>

Everything was perfect. There was nothing Germany wanted to change about him. He was beautiful and graceful in sleep. Every inch of his elegant body was flawless. Even the scars that were bared had a beauty about them that only Italy's body would allow. No other country had scares that were this glorifying. Just being beside Italy made the German feel ecstatic. Every thought that passed through his conscious thoughts reminded him that Italy was his. His. His friend. His ally. His love. His mate.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow_  
><em>I need you here with me<em>  
><em>and how my mistakes have made<em>  
><em>Your heart break<em>  
><em>Still I need you here with me<em>  
><em>Baby I'm here<em>

Slowly, Germany maneuvered himself so that he was lying directly beside Italy. Carefully, so as not to wake his bedmate, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping form and held him close. He pulled the covers back over their bodies and rested his head on the boy's shoulder; breathing in his naturally sweet scent. Images of his life before he was Germany came flooding into his mind. Holy Roman Empire had loved Italy when they were children. Italy had loved him back. The war had torn them apart…and another had brought them back together. They were always meant to be.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out_  
><em>and Smother me<em>  
><em>Warm and alive I'm all over you<em>  
><em>would you smother me?<em>

The Italian in Germany's arms jerked a little and sighed before slowly cracking his eyes open. His tired but curious eyes circled around the room before him before they rested on Germany.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out_  
><em>and Smother me<em>  
><em>Warm and alive I'm all over you<em>  
><em>would you smother me?<em>

"Lud…wig?" He yawned.

_Smother me?_

Germany chucked his deep within his chest. "Yes, Feli. Shh…go back to bed, Liebling."

_Smother me?_

Italy stared at him through half lidded eyes, before smiling. "Ti amo." He stated before he snuggled into Germany's chest and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>All the time<em>

"Ich liebe dich." He replied before kissing his love's forehead.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>All the time<em>

Italy hummed in contentment and kissed the German's neck before quietly drifting back off to sleep.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>All the time<em>

Germany laughed again as he felt the Italian go limp in his arms.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>All the time<em>

"…Always…" He added before drifting back to sleep himself with the love of his life protected between his arms.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
><em>The one who calls you baby<em>

* * *

><p><em>So, how many of you saw Germany comming? Truthfully! Now, let me know if you liked it~! I, personally, LOVE this oneshot! It's adorable~! Will there be another? Well, that depends on you doesn't it? YOU read it! YOU review it! YOU tell ME!<em>

_FYI! 5 reviews won't cut it for me. I have another story that no one really commented on and another 2 no one commented on AT ALL! so i haven't written anymore! That's the DEAL! ONLY 10 OR MORE WILL I WRITE MORE! So...if you liked it, you better frekaing review!_

_Danke~!_


	2. GUESS WHAT?

Alright!

10 reviews!

Can i just say how much i love you all!

Now i guess i have to hold up my end of the bargan...humph...what to write? Sad or Sweet? Happy or Death? Humph humph humph...so many choices...so many songs...

I WILL write it, so don't panic. It will be a totally seperate story though...UNLESS you want a continuation of this? That could get real old real fast, but if the fans want it, than i shall oblige...I shall add another 'chapter' to this telling you what the story title/song it is, so don't panic.

I am SOOOOO FREAKING excited for this, you all have no idea~! I love you guys so much~!

Even right now, i am listening to my iTunes and searching for the 'next big song that reminds me of Hetalia'

Well...

there is one song that i KNOW i can/will do...it'll be Prucan...but i am already going to put it into my story Untitled...and i don't want to use the same song/scene twice. . BUT have no fear! I shall have a story soon! Maybe even tonight! *shrug*

Love you all so much! and THANKS for making the BIG 10!

-REV


	3. It's DONE!

Here we go!

I have officially found and written the next story!

Are you ready?

The song: Never Gonna be Alone by Nickleback

Title is Never Gonna be Alone...

Go find it!

ENJOY~!

Here is the link if, for some strange reason . you cant find it: fan fiction .net/s/7155747/1/Never_Gonna_be_Alone (remember to remove spaces)


End file.
